Ninjago After The End
by thetardasticfriends
Summary: Shortly after the Overlord has been defeated the ninja begin to part ways. Only Kai and Cole still remain at the battle scene where they learn they have feelings for each other. this story Contains ColeXKai, NyaXJay and A huge battle when the Serpentine, Stone Army, and Skulkin join forces, and a curse on Cole comes back to haunt him. based on an rp that contains mpreg
1. Parting Ways

NINJAGO AFTER THE END

Sensei glanced back to the four students standing behind him. "I guess the time has come, where we all part ways, but fear not I have a feeling we will fight as a team again someday." He spoke with a slight frown. "I will miss you five and your ability to make the worst situations better." He continued. "I know I'll miss you Sensei and my brothers." Zane smiled. "but for now me must part to find our own paths in life. The nindroid turned to the others. "I'm glad I met you guys, I couldn't be happier to have had you by my side." Kai Grinned. "Here, here." Jay agreed. "It was kind of nice hanging around you guys, and I'm glad I met you Jay. Nya hugged her boyfriend gently. "and I'm glad I met you Nya." Jay kissed her cheek.

Cole was silent; he could've sworn Kai had been staring at him when he said that. Cole had developed a crush on Kai over the short time they had known each other. He had a felling Kai liked him too, but he was too shy to tell him his feelings. And now if he didn't tell him before they all parted, he would regret it for the rest of his life. He was still uneasy of how he would break the news to his dad if he and Kai did get together, but Cole just wanted to know if Kai liked him at the time.

"Cole, you're awfully quiet. Is there something on your mind?" Sensei questioned the earth ninja who was deep in thought. Cole came to his senses "yeah but don't worry about it Sensei." He smiled. "Well I must be going to find out where my family has gone off to; I wish you five the best of luck in your everyday lives." Sensei said and then walked off into Ninjago leaving the five students to say their goodbyes. "Well it looks like this is the end, I had some great memories with you guys." Jay Grinned. "but I'm taking Nya out on our real first date; have fun you guys." Jay wrapped an arm around Nya. "Jay you really mean that?" Nya blushed. "Yes babe, of course I do." Jay pushed her hair out of her eyes and they started to walk off. "Hey Jay!" Zane shouted. "What?" he turned. "Remember to pack clean underwear!" The nindroid laughed. Jay scowled. "Shut up you stupid nindroid." He stormed off. "I'll be home by tomorrow Kai, promise." Nya waved a quick farewell to her brother before Jay dragged her off. "Jay better not try anything funny, my sister is to young for a kid right now. If he Fucks her and gets her knocked up, I'll murder him." Kai had a stern look on his face.

Cole was still silent; time was running out before Kai left. If only Zane would leave so he and Kai could be alone. "Please Zane, please leave." He silently prayed. Then the nindroid looked over as if he could read Cole's mind, he winked and said "I better find the falcon and my father, there is a lot of catching up to be done." He grinned at Cole, which made Cole very uncomfortable. "Well goodbye Zane, I hope we all meet again someday. " Kai smiled. "Farewell brothers." The nindroid waved and started to walk away when Cole broke his silence "Hey Zane, good luck." "Thank you Cole." And then he ran off into the city leaving Cole, Kai and a five foot space in between. Cole looked down at the ground not sure if he could bring himself to tell Kai that he loved him. Kai looked over to Cole. After a long silence they both spoke. "I have something to tell you." They both spoke at the same time. "Uh…you go first Kai." Cole tried hard not to blush.

"Cole….I-I…I have a huge crush on you." Kai choked out then blushed and looked at the ground. Cole was right, Kai did like him. "Its ok Kai, I was about to tell you that I liked you." Cole smiled with a massive blush on his face. "Really?" Kai looked up. "Yes." Cole turned.

"Kai I love you more than I want to admit." Cole smiled with his blush growing more massive.

"Cole, I feel the same way." Kai hugged him.


	2. Too Early Or Too Late

Cole was standing there wrapped in Kai's love wondering what was going on. His world seemed to be spinning around non stop. He rested his head on Kai's shoulder and closed his eyes. Kai started playing with his hair which only made Cole blush even more. After ten minutes of hugging and blushing Cole finally broke the silence. "Kai….What would you have done if I was still evil?" he looked with concern. "I would never forgive myself for letting you get hit by the dark matter; I would've never fought you. I would cry whenever I was alone." A tear rolled down his face. "Kai, that's so sweet of you to say," Cole hugged him tighter. Kai smiled and said. "What should we do now?" "We could finally get some sleep." Cole yawned. "I as thinking maybe…..we could do….each other." Kai Blushed massively. Cole shook his head. "I'm not ready for that yet Kai."

_Dang it Kai, why did you say that? Its way too early in the relationship!_ Kai's brain nagged at him. _You should probably crash for the night you guys haven't slept in 3 days._ Kai suddenly felt his sleepiness overcome him he started dozing off and Cole had to catch him.

"Kai maybe we should find someplace to crash for the night." Cole looked worried. "Where would we be able to stay? It's too late to go home to the village." Kai yawned. "We still have the old apartment. We could crash there." Cole smiled. Kai Knew Cole too well, Cole had something hidden in the old one room half bath that was meant for him. "Carry me." Kai climbed into Coles arms.

When the two arrived, they were surprised to see Nya and Jay conked out on one of the beds. There would be a lot of awkward conversation in the morning for sure. Cole set Kai down on his old bed, and retrieved something from underneath his own. Kai was thinking of how all the good times he and Cole would have together when Cole interrupted him. "Kai I have something for you." He was blushing more than ever. Kai wasn't sure what to expect but then Cole grabbed his hand and knelt down.

_Oh god is this really happening? Is he about to propose to me? I hope I'm not dreaming._ Kai's brain was exploding along with his heart when he heard the words come from his lover's mouth.

"Kai….will you marry me?" Cole smiled at him.

"Fuck yes Cole." Kai replied and slipped the ring Cole was holding onto his finger.

They sat in silence for a while until Cole leaned into Kai and they shared their first kiss. They held each other close Kai Wrapping Cole in his warmth until they both fell asleep.


	3. Midnight Madness and Memories

_Ren wrote the song Clarissa made the Carrie Underwood reference_

_Holy crap, did that just really happen? Am I really engaged to Cole? What would the others say? Would they approve? Or would they be offended? How would Cole's dad react? _Kai's dreams were being dominated by his thoughts about him and Cole being together. _Oh God tomorrow is my 21st birthday. Cole doesn't know that. He doesn't even know my last name. _Kai was then scared. He was thinking about how Cole would react when he told him, with that Carrie Underwood song blaring in his mind. _Oh good morning Cole today's my birthday and my last name is Bilens! Don't worry about getting me a present, you didn't have a clue! _Then Kai's thoughts shifted and he was dreaming he was holding hands with Cole at their wedding.

_What the hell did I just do? I love him but he barely knows anything about me. Tomorrow is my 19th birthday Kai doesn't know that. Shit he doesn't even know how old I am! Or my last name! _Cole's brain was nagging him over this. _Fuck I don't know anything about Kai. How old is he? When is his birthday? What happened to his parents? How would kai react if my dad doesn't want me to be with him? All I know is that I would leave my dad's place right on the spot and I would stay with Kai. I don't want anything to happen to him._

Then Cole's thoughts shifted into his worst nightmare.

Kai woke up to someone kicking him. He looked over at the clock, it was midnight. Why was Cole kicking him at midnight? Then he heard Cole's sleep talk or Sleep screams.

"No, don't hurt him. DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM. DON'T HURT MY KAI GARMADON!" Cole was crying in his sleep along with the screams. Kai was surprised, Cole was having a nightmare about him! He waited to hear more. "No….NO….Kai! KAI!" Cole was sobbing in his sleep. "GARMADON YOU EVIL BITCH! YOU KILLED HIM!" He was getting louder, Kai heard Jay shift in his bed. Kai then grabbed Cole in a hug and kissed his lips to wake him up.

"Kai…..You're OK." Cole still had tears flowing down his face. Kai rested Cole's head against his shoulder. "Cole you were just having a nightmare….try to go back to sleep." Kai was crying a little too Cole really did care for him. "We have a lot of things to discuss tomorrow." Kai Laid Cole down on the bed and put the blanket over him. He was gonna sleep in another bed to avoid an awkward morning. "Kai…..can you…sing me the song?" Cole blushed. Kai knew Cole would sometimes sing his childhood lullaby when he had problems getting to sleep. Of course the others teased him, but Kai liked the sound of Cole's singing, and the song helped him fall asleep too. "Of course I will Cole, I'll do anything for you." Kai smiled.

"Cole, Cole It's time to sleep tight, don't worry you'll be all right. The night won't hurt you, don't be afraid. It's just like a sunny day's shade. Your dreams will bring you to many places, and maybe you'll actually go there someday."

"Cole, Cole It's time to sleep tight, Don't worry you'll be all right, Cole, Cole It's time to sleep tight, Don't worry….You'll be all right." Kai sang in the sweetest voice Cole had ever heard. But kai added an extra line.

"Cole, Cole you know I'm all right, don't worry I'll be here all through the night." Kai finished and watched as Cole fell asleep smiling.

Cole woke up the next morning In someone's arms and on a top bunk. _What the shit? I was on the bottom bunk last night? _He looked down to find that Kai was glaring up at who ever was holding onto him. _Wait. Kai's not holding me?_ Cole slowly turned and found Zane was holding him. "WHAT THE HELL ZANE?" he yelled. Zane jumped, startled at Cole's yell and dropped him. Cole hit the ground with a loud thud. Kai rushed over to him and helped him up. "Zane why were you holding Cole, And when the hell did you get in here?" Kai growled at the nindroid who was smiling. "I came in around three a.m. and sensed Cole was having a nightmare and he needed comfort." He spoke. "is that wrong that I helped him?" Zane asked. Kai sighed. He was relieved that Zane was only comforting Cole and wasn't trying to steal him from him. Zane Kept smiling then walked out of the apartment.

"That was…. really awkward." Cole looked around to find that Jay and Nya had already left. "you said it Cole, I have to tell you a few important things about me before we do anything though." Kai spoke. "Same here Kai, My name is Cole Bilendaya Brookstone and today is my 19th birthday." Cole smiled. Kai looked shocked. "My name is Kai Brookendaya Bilens, and today is my 21st birthday." Kai Blushed. The two stood in an awkward silence until they both shouted at the same time "I REMEMBER YOU FROM SCHOOL!"

They shared their memories from their child hoods. Even though Cole had been in kindergarten when Kai was in 2nd grade, they had a decent amount of stories because Cole and Nya had been best friends, and Kai had told him how Nya used to have a crush on him. Then Kai came to the last day of school when Nya had kissed Cole on the cheek and told him she couldn't wait to see him during the summer. And then he said how she cried when their parents told them Cole had been accepted into a special camp and school for talented children, and that they wouldn't see him for a long time. After a few minutes of laughing, Kai spoke "Dad said that he and Lou were Great friends and that when we were born they turned each other's last names into our middle names." He smiled and then a look of confusion crossed his face. "My dad always said we were born on the same day of the same year. But you said today is your 19th birthday I'm 21." Cole Thought hard but his thoughts came up empty. "Cole I think you're missing two years of your life. We need to visit your dad NOW." Kai was serious. "Agreed." Cole looked angry. After all he just learned he was missing parts of his life.

All Kai knew was that Lou Brookstone had a lot of explaining to do.


	4. Cole and Kai Get a Family History Lesson

When they arrived in front of Cole's Father's house, Cole did not go lightly on the door. He punched it so hard the lock broke and the door swung open. Cole and Kai stormed in Cole in a full rage, Kai Just trying to keep up with a worried look on his face.

"DAD WE NEED TO FUCKING TALK NOW!" Cole yelled causing his father to jump at the sudden arrival of his son. "Whoa Cole, why the hell are you destroying the entire house?" Lou scrambled to his feet. "You need to tell me why I'm missing two years of my life, you need to explain it now!" Cole quieted down a little. Lou sighed. "Cole your gonna get really depressed if I tell you." "JUST TELL HIM LOU!" Kai yelled from behind. "Oh….oh my ….Kai…..why didn't I realize it earlier, Kai Bilens J.r. …. uh…..Happy Birthday." Lou was trying to remember the past. "Dad please just tell me!" Cole was getting annoyed. "Fine Cole, Kai you better listen too." The two enraged lovers sat on the couch, Lou still didn't know they were together.

"Cole your mother died giving birth to you." Lou began. _Wow, what a great way to depress your son. _Kai thought. "You were born three months too early and you were only three pounds. You spent your first two years of your life in the hospital growing to the size of a newborn. I came to see you everyday. And so did Kai's father." Lou continued. Kai was crying, Cole didn't blame him this was some heavy stuff; Cole himself couldn't process it at first. "but dad what does Kai and his father have to do with anything?" Cole asked. Lou sighed again. "You and Kai were born on the same day of the same year, And I was Kai's father's best friend. He was worried for me and you Cole, after your mother passed he came to check on me everyday and then we went to check on you. Kai, when you were to young to remember anything your father brought you along. You came along on your second birthday, the day Cole was released. Ever since that day I had to lie about your age Cole; it was the only way I could get you into school when you were ready, if I used your real age you would've stayed back twice in kindergarten. But when you were ready to go I let you, and you met Nya and Kai at school. And if I recall, she had a crush on you. But when you got accepted into that camp and school I sent you there because of something that happened between Kai's father, Misako, and I."

"Whoa what? Did you say Misako?" Cole's eyes widened. Kai took notice that Cole hid his feelings very well, whereas he was crying like a baby. Kai couldn't help himself and Grabbed Cole in a hug. "Yes Cole, I said- " Lou stopped. He noticed Kai hugging his son. He shook his head and continued. "Misako had been researching the prophecies of the ninja and she knew you two would be ninjas. The thing is there was one prophecy that got me. She said about how the earth and fire ninja would come together and that the lava ninja would be revealed. It had taken me a while to realize she was saying you two would fall in love with each other. Kai's father was happy that you two would be together and maybe even have your own kid, I was down right pissed. I had screamed something like 'MY SON WILL NOT BE GAY BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID PROPHECY!' and then stormed out." Lou stopped for a second. "Cole are you and Kai together?" he asked.

"Yes dad, we are, happily, and engaged." Cole smiled a bit and hugged Kai to comfort him. Kai nodded and rested his head on Cole's shoulder. Then Lou reacted. "His love isn't real Cole, he's doing this for his dad, its just fate Cole not love."

Cole and Kai couldn't believe what they just heard come from Lou's mouth. Then Cole Got up looking pissed. "How could you say that, How could you say that to your son and your best friend's kid? I never want to see your ugly ass face anymore." Cole sounded really hurt and like he was about to cry. Then he just ran out slamming the broken door behind him. Kai got up. "Thank you for your time sir." He said in a not at all polite voice. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go keep my fiancé from committing suicide or whatever he does when he's depressed." Then he left, this time he ripped the door of the hinges and threw it into the living room.

He stepped out, and spotted Cole sitting on the edge of the fountain and walked over to comfort him.


	5. Birthday Cake

Cole was looking down having a battle with his emotions, he didn't even notice when Kai joined him. He just kept looking down wondering what the hell just happened. Kai finaly spoke.

"Hey, Cole its ok, I'm here." He put his arms around Cole. After that, the tough guy Cole was seemed to melt away with all of his worries. He put his arms around Kai and started crying. "Hey, don't cry I'm here, it's just me and you this early in the morning anyway." Kai smiled down at him and gave him a kiss.

Kai was wrong, there was an evil presence lurking right by them in the bushes.

Pythor. Is. Back.

Pythor kept quiet as he listened to Kai's endless words of comfort for Cole. He held the video camera steady. He was hatching a plan on how to take down the ninja. He took out a phone and dialed the number of the phone he had given to Skales, hopping he would pick up.

"Hello? Thisss iss Skales, who the hell isss thisss?" Skales hissed out. Pythor was thrilled to hear his voice. "Skales, Its Pythor, I'm alive and I found the ninja's weak spot." Pythor was never good at hellos. "WHAT? Where have you been all thisss time?" Skales hissed loudly. "It's a long story. But I need you to find the Skullkin, join forces with them. I'll meet up with the rest of you and tell you the plan in person." Pythor replied. "Pythor, could you at leassst tell me their weaknessss?" Skales hissed back. "Fine, The red one and the black one…..they're dating, it seems like if one lost the other they would never feel happy again. That's where the plan comes in. now do as I say Skales, and find the Skullkin." Pythor growled. "Asss you wish, Pythor." Skales replied and hung up.

"Those two are in for a nasty surprise come tomorrow." Pythor evil grinned and slithered away.

Cole and Kai kept hugging until Cole's stomach Growled. "Kai, I'm starving." He frowned a bit. "its ok, I'll take you back to the shop, we'll have something that hasn't gone bad. I promise." Kai smiled at Cole. He took Cole's hands and the walked off to Kai's family's Shop.

"Ok, we have Beans, cake mix, some frosting, and a potato." Kai looked displeased. "Then let's make a Cake!" cole squealed. Kai knew he would say that. Cole was in love with cake. "Ok, But we'll make it my way Cole." Kai grinned. They got started making their cake. An hour later when the cake had been frosted Kai put a candle in the top and used his power to light it. "Happy birthday Coley!" he smiled. Cole blushed "Happy birthday Kai." Cole grabbed a piece of the cake and started eating it. Kai laughed a bit. "Are you not gonna blow out the candle?" He smiled at his cake loving lover. "I already got my wish, you!" Cole blushed and tackled Kai in a hug. After another hour of hugging and kissing, Kai asked, "What do you want to do now Cole?" Cole looked around and blushed. He looked up and said. "You." Kai blushed massively, the night before Cole had pushed the thought of sex out of his mind, and now he was asking Kai to do it with him.

"I…would like that Cole." Kai choked out. He brought Cole into the bedroom that was his and closed the door. "Cole, are you sure you're ready?" Kai was worried Cole would chicken out. "Yes, I am." He replied. Kai smiled. And for the next two hours, they made their love until they fell asleep.

At around one thirty, they woke up to Kai's phone ringing. Kai picked up the phone while Cole put his clothes back on. It was Nya.

"Kai go to Dareth's dojo for your birthday surprise! Oh do you know where Cole is? Tell him to come too!" she was all excited. "Cole's with me Nya, and it's his birthday too." Kai replied to his sister. "Then that would mean that he's Cole from…..OH MY GOD THIS DAY JUST GOT BETER!" Nya screeched into the phone. "yes Nya he is now calm down, I'll be there in an hour." Kai was annoyed at his sister's scream that he hung up after that.

"what was that all about?" Cole looked confused. "Nya just inviting me to come to my own party and now I think she remembers you." Kai looked down. "Great, today is gonna get really awkward in an hour." Cole laughed a little bit while Kai got ready. "Hey, It's gonna be worth the look on jay's face when she tells the story." Kai smiled. Cole laughed again as Kai took his hand. They walked down stairs took a look into each others eyes then walked out towards Ninjago city.

Kai didn't know about Cole, but it was his best birthday ever knowing he had him by his side.


	6. Birthday Miracle Curse

**Note: HAPPY HOLLIDAYS! expect Christmas story soon- Jason+Tristan+Ren**

Cole stood by Kai out side the the dojo, he was smiling up at him. "you sure you're ready to tell them?" he asked. "Yes i am Cole, as ready as ever." Kai replied and grabbed Cole's hand and the walked into the dojo.

"SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY COLE AND KAI!" Yelled everyone at the two lovers, who to the others were still unknown. Everyone was there, Garmadon, Lloyd, Misako, Jay, Nya, Zane, Zane's dad, Ed, and Edna, Dareth, and Sensei, all in the dojo holding gifts.

"Aww thanks guys, but Kai and I have a surprise for you." Cole smiled at his friends. "Ok...guys...Cole and I...are engaged." Kai broke the news gently. Jay spit his soda all over Lloyd. "Jay you dumb bastard." Lloyd yelled. then there was a long awkward silence until Sensei spoke. "The old prophecy is coming true, Misako and Kai's dad were right. but how will the lava ninja be revealed, if they are both Male? he looked around the room for answers. Cole and Kai looked around nervously they were just now remembering something that had happened early on the day the retrieved garmadon's helmet. Then Garmadon stepped foward.

"Brother, These two never told you about the curse Cole carries?" Garmadon re told the story while Cole and Kai had the flash back.

_It was around 4 a.m. on the dark island, Kai Had gotten up, finally feeling the courage to tell Cole his feelings. He walked to Cole's bed and shook him awake. "wha...Kai what the hell do you want?" he yawned. Kai froze losing all his courage. "uh...uh..." Kai looked around the room. then a loud BANG sounded outside. cole and Kai quickly scrambled off the bounty and into the tropical island forest. There was Garmadon holding a peculiar looking flower. "well if it isn't Lava, just the two ninja i was looking for." Garmadon wickedly smiled. Kai shuddered, Garmadon must have found his diary when he had the Bounty, he knew about his crush on Cole. "Whats with the Flower?" Cole spoke up. "This is the Miracurse lilly, the strangest vegetation on the dark island. The flower either curses you, or works a miracle, in rare cases it bestows a curse that is a miracle to the recipient. but don't hope that happens to you, KOZU!" General Kozu came from behind and pulled Cole's arms behind his back. Garmadon Came forward and shoved the flower down Cole's throat while Kai watched knowing he couldn't do anything. Cole hacked and hacked untill he threw up a baby rattle. "what the fuck?" Kai yelled he rushed to Cole. "No, this Can't be...A MIRACURSE? You got lucky Brookstone. But your miracurse is embarrassing. You cant get pregnant Cole, and its sped up! Garmadon Cackled deviously. 'wait how is it a miracle too? I mean whats so good about being a dude that can get pregnant?" Kai questioned. "It'll come in handy in the future Kai." Garmadon wickedly grinned and backed away into the forest with Kozu. Cole looked at Kai with tears in his eyes, and they ran back to the bounty. "Don't tell anyone." Cole choked out. "i promise i wont Cole." was Kai's reply._

Everyone stared in shock, Cole felt nauseous. "Kai...i...think im gonna." To late Cole threw up in the doorway. Kai felt stupid, he knew about the curse, he knew he should have used protection.

"NO, NO! We just cleaned the floor and Lloyd broke the mop!" Dareth yelled. Jay pointed to the back part of the dojo and mouthed " GTFO Dareth" Dareth sulked away. Nya looked over to Cole. "is he...pregnant right now?" she asked. Zane walked over. "Perhaps i could help." He spoke and put his hand on Cole's middle. a minnute later Zane spoke again. "yes, he is...and its progressing fast." Cole was crying a little, he had no idea how to deal with this. Kai hugged him tightly and smiled. "It'll be ok Cole, we're gonna be parents!" Kai was thrilled with the idea of a child that he and Cole could spoil. on the other hand Cole was scared as hell he already had a baby bump. Kai kept hugging Cole and told everyone to help bring the gifts back to the shop. He needed to take cole shopping for baby stuff. Kai was now sure he was having the best birthday ever. Cole calmed down a bit and he smiled at Kai. "Im happy we can have our own kids, especially if it makes you happy." Cole then leaned close and kissed Kai. the others smiled at the soon to be parents. except Jay...he just looked down.

Cole and Kai walked out into the city hand in hand ready to get what they needed. While the others brought the gifts back to the shop. Jay teared up a little holding his gift to Cole.

After all he did crush on Cole first.

**Note: This is based off of some role plays a conversation and IMAGINATION *rainbow appears* it took so long to update cuz i was struggling for inspiration, Jay has feelings for Cole yes but don't worry Cole stays with Kai- Jason**


End file.
